Love is War
by Primuler
Summary: Novelization of the song 'Love is War' by Supercell. Miku likes Kaito, but she's too timid to confess her feelings to him. What's worse, Kaito seems to be avoiding her... Kaimiku. Other couplings may be added.
1. Koiwa Senshou

I dunno, but I really wanted to novelize this one for a long time. Just keep in mind that this is my own interpretation of Koiwa senshou: A story of a girl who wants to confess her feelings to the man she loves, but just can't do it. The song can be analyzed differently.

I AM PROUD OF BEING AN AUTHOR WITHOUT ANY REVIEWS. Seriously. I was shocked by the fact that there were no reviews for novelization of Aku series I posted. I mean, it was pretty popular in other sites, and I spent quite a while working on the plot details. (I guess it's my crappy English skills) Reviews are like a salary to a web fanfic author ya' know...

I hope everyone here knows the term 'senpai'... if not, I will not know how I should explain it...

Starring

Hatsune Miku - Idol singer belonged to Crypton Entertainment. She likes Kaito when she shouldn't like anyone as an idol.

Kaito - Male idol singer belonged to Crypton Entertainment. Seems to be avoiding Miku.

Meiko, Luka, Rin, Len - Fellow idol singers belonged to Crypton Entertainment.

Kamui Gakupo - Male idol singer belonged to Internet Entertainment, which is a rival company to Crypton.

Hachune Miku - A robot which looks like deformed version of Miku. She is the bodyguard of Miku.

Kasane Teto - One of the security guards of Crypton Entertainment.

* * *

"Haaa...." Miku sighed deeply as she looked down at her near-flat chest. She was sitting in a waiting room after a live concert, totally exhausted. What a day has it been. She didn't even have a chance to sit down and rest since 5 a.m. this morning. No wonder why she was in this state now. She could hear her fans squealing like mad outside. It seemed that Hachune Miku was doing her work very well, unlike usual. Usually, Hachune would bomb the place.

Hachune Miku was a robot designed to guard Miku from naughty fans and save her from answering awkward questions(such as about Miku's private life) by reporters. Though Hachune looked like deformed Miku, she had an ability to turn into fully-fledged Miku to distract her fans. This function of hers enabled Miku to make a quick getaway whenever needed. But some of her most devoted otakus knew how to figure out the differences between real Miku and Hachune. But then, they were usually the ones who would be happy to see Hachune too. Because of Hachune, Miku was able to take off some of the worst paparazzi who had been bugging her recently.

Normally, Miku would go out and sign autographs for her fans after a live, but she didn't feel like it today. Somehow, she wanted to be alone. Her mood has been pretty gloomy for past few days. Probably, today was the worst of all. She had barely managed to smile all the time, which she would have done pretty easily and gladly. Miku stared into the air blankly, her expression dark. After several minutes, the sound of squeals died off. It seemed that Hachune finally managed to drive her fans out of the building. Miku stood up from her seat and walked out of the room to the empty corridor, her head blank.

Miku was an idol singer. She was pretty popular with everyone now, but she had a problem that she couldn't tell anyone. There was this another Vocaloid named Kaito, whom she knew from the beginning of her idol days. Kaito, who was her senpai, had helped her out in many ways when she was still inapt at singing. She got pretty close to him during then. After she became popular and Crypton Inc. became a major entertainment company, Kaito and Miku kind of drifted apart due to busy schedules. And, Miku realized that she liked him, not as an older brother, but something more.

The problem for Miku was that since she was so busy, she didn't have much chance to talk to Kaito. Also, Miku was quite timid so she couldn't speak really much in front of Kaito either. What's worse, people have been requesting so many of Meiko Kaito duet and promotional videos recently, so it seemed to Miku that Kaito had gotten pretty close to Meiko. Meiko was the eldest singer in Crypton Inc. Though she wasn't as popular as Miku, Miku felt inferior to her due to her own three sizes. Also, Meiko has been with Kaito for longer than Miku, so Kaito seemed to have a strong bond with Meiko from the start as well. Somehow, there seemed to be no way for her to get to Kaito.

And there was this new girl in the company, Luka. She had a very nice body like Meiko and what's more, she sang better than Miku too. After all, she was the newest Vocaloid in the company. Luka's popularity rose sharply since her first debut and now Luka's popularity was even threatening seemingly invincible Miku's position. What's more, Luka seemed to be getting on well with Kaito as well.

"Yeah... and this guy asked me if I wanted eggplants for my birthday present. Ridiculous, isn't it? I mean, is that possible? We've just met in an online forum!" said a woman with cool, husky voice.

"Sounds like something that only Gakupo would say. You, know, the eggplant maniac. Though he tries to look all cool and manly in front of his fans, he actually becomes idiotic in front of things he like. But then again, most of the guys are" said a man with tender voice.

"What?! That... that couldn't mean that he likes...!" said the woman, outraged. The man laughed softly.

Miku turned her head to the front and saw Kaito laughing merrily while the woman with peach-colored hair in front of him flushed. Miku didn't hear what they were talking about as she was deep in her thoughts while walking. But their facial expression seemed to explain the situation well enough. Kaito noticed Miku and stopped laughing. Miku's heart began to pump like mad.

"Ah, Miku-chan." Luka called out, her face still pink. But Miku was already running away from Luka and Kaito. Somehow, her eyes were gaining more moisture as she ran further away from them. For some unknown reason, she couldn't stand sight of Kaito. Now he was hooking up with Luka when Miku barely had a chance to talk to him in a while? Seriously, how many women were around this man?

Miku just ran and ran. When she reached the entrance to her dormitory, Kasane Teto asked for her ID card, but she ignored her and went in. Though Rin and Len said hi to her on her way to her room, she answered back shortly without turning to look at them. Closing the door behind her, Miku gasped for breath. For the reason she doesn't know, running had made her head very dizzy. She wasn't really feeling well today. After she calmed down and caught her breath, she sat on her own bed, looking out of the window. The sky was very cloudy so it was near impossible to tell the time from looking at it. Just like how Miku's feeling was like right now.

Thinking about it, Kaito was very popular with girls. Every time Miku saw him, there were always some girls around him. And he always acted kind to all the girls. Though this was due to his gentle nature which wouldn't allow him to reject his fans and run, this annoyed Miku in some way. After all, he was an idol singer too. But then, out of all the girls, why would he avoid only her? Maybe because she was too popular so it made him jealous and hate her?

Miku sighed and picked up an old, dusty microphone from under her bed. It was a microphone given by Kaito to Miku when she was still new to the world of celebrity. Miku had had hard time speaking out for herself in the crowd due to her small, weak voice, her shy personality and her image as a 'cute little girl'. Until she trained a lot and became good at producing loud voices in a pleasant way, she used that microphone. It has been a while since the last time she took that microphone out. Thinking about how hard Kaito tried to make Miku popular, the jealousy didn't seem like the reason why he was avoiding her.

Miku didn't feel like sitting in her own room. Somehow, the atmosphere in her room seemed to be choking her. She stood up and walked out of her room with the microphone in her hand. Soon, she found the emergency exit and climbed up to the top of the broadcasting station building. When she got there, cool evening breeze welcomed her. But this didn't make Miku feel any better. Something was weighting her heart down.

After Miku got popular, somehow, Kaito began avoiding her. Another reason why it was hard for Miku to meet Kaito was that he scheduled something every time Miku had some free time. It seemed that he did it on purpose to not meet Miku. Even during duet concerts, recordings and PV shootings, Kaito would leave right after finishing or ignore Miku in general. It was uncertain why. Maybe he didn't like Miku. At this point, Miku's eyes got watery.

_'Now, there's no other place to go for this love's amount.'_ thought Miku.

Tears finally began to fall down from Miku's eyes. She wanted to talk to Kaito. She wanted to laugh with him. She simply wanted to be with him. But because of her own personality, she couldn't talk to him properly on one on one. But she could barely manage her neck-chokingly tight schedule. Even when she was free, she had her fans following her all over the place, monitoring her every movement. She couldn't stand her situation any longer.

**"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!"**

Miku's shout rang into empty, cloud-curtained sky on her microphone. Some birds near her took flight in surprise while people down on the street looked up to where she was. Noticing people's curious glances, Miku ran back into the building with a blush on her face. What on the earth was she thinking? Yelling her head off like that in the place where so many people could see her. But she felt much better now. Much better. Miku looked down to the microphone. No matter how many fans followed her, no matter how many girls approached Kaito, Miku still liked him. Miku liked Kaito for who he was; a pure, somewhat idiotic young man who loved ice cream more than anything. Without him near her, the whole world looked just empty. She felt helpless at the moment. So useless.

Just then, a realization struck Miku's head like a lightening bolt. She felt stupid for how she was acting like right now. What was she doing here? How come she didn't realize this earlier? This was a war. There was no point in staring at him from far away. There was no point in reading Kaito bromide books secretly when she had time. There was no point in shouting like crazy on the top of the broadcasting station tower because some other girls talked to Kaito closely. She had to act.

Miku looked down at her microphone. It seemed that it was finally broken, as it made weird mechanic sounds. But it didn't bother Miku very much. She could always fix it and she didn't really use it any more anyways. It was considered as a crime for an idol to like someone specific, but she couldn't repress her feelings. She couldn't just deny it. How could she when her feelings were so clear and strong? Acting like how she was doing right now wouldn't get her anywhere. She just had to do something.

Miku walked out to the top of the building again. Somehow, the clouds were cleared away, revealing brilliant, orange sunset sky. She held her microphone up and took deep breaths. First things first. Before starting anything, she had to do this. She yelled the four words out loud into the malfunctioned microphone for the whole world to hear.

**"I... REALLY... LOVE... YOU!!!"**

The birds which settled down flew upwards with surprise again. Through the broken microphone, Miku's voice was distorted seriously. Still, Miku thought it was important to shout out and admit her feelings first. After all, she was always hesitant in doing something. By this, she won't be the timid, quiet girl who hid her true feelings. She won't need this microphone, any microphone ever again to speak her own heart out. There was no time for her to sit here and do nothing. She would go down now and confess her feelings to Kaito before any girl does. She will be the first and the only.

At that moment, the door behind her opened and blue haired man with muffler came through it. Miku was quite stunned to see him right now. _Not so early_. Her heart began to race again. She somehow wanted to run away, but she managed to restrain herself from doing so. This time, she will face him directly.

"Miku, was that you who just yelled a minute ago?" said Kaito, scratching his head, looking around. God knows what made Miku to do it, but she flipped her skirt on purpose to distract Kaito's attention. She would not be the same girl any more. Kaito and Miku blushed at the same time as they looked at each other. Miku took deep breaths.

"Senpai, I have something to tell you. I liked you all along. From the first time we've met each other!" said Miku in a loud clear voice, her face flushing. Kaito looked surprised to hear this from Miku. He blushed a little and looked sideways. _This is it_. Thought Miku. He was going to say no and ignore her just like usual. Somehow, even though Kaito had said nothing, Miku felt as if she was falling into the darkness, as if the whole world was coming down.

It all happened so suddenly. Kaito walked over to Miku and embraced her lightly and covered her light-pink lips with his. Shocked, Miku's whole body went numb. Though she should be enjoying this moment, all of her senses seemed to have left her body. After a moment, Kaito pulled off, blushing. He hugged her once again. Then he pulled half-stunned Miku off and gave her a painful-looking sad smile, which snapped Miku back to the reality. Startled, Miku looked at Kaito. It was a sort of smile you would see when you were leaving your friends for ever. Kaito said nothing to her, but turned his back to her. He waved his hand to her as he left, leaving Miku there alone to ponder what his smile meant.

* * *

Just wondering, did anyone notice Ggrks reference in the middle? (Luka and a weird guy who loves cute stuff who wanted to give her eggplant)

Chapter 1 is Koiwa Senshou, from Miku's point of view.

Chapter 2 will be Aiwa Senshou, from Kaito's point of view.

If you guys like it, I might add stories for other characters as well. (Like, Koiwa Moumoku, by Luka)

And if neccessary, I might write an epillogue.

-----------Pricing List(wtf?)-------------

5 reviews to this (and perhaps next) chapter - stories of other characters.

More than 10 reviews in total for this fic - Prequel 'Melt'

More than 5 reviews for Melt - Sequel for Koiwa senshou 'World Is Mine'

More than 5 reviews for World Is Mine - Triquel 'When the First Love Ends'

----------------------------------------------

Just kidding here though =P I actually have storylines planned for WIM and Melt and WtFL. But,

WIM is not interesting enough. I can't make it funny enough. I lack Eng vocab.

Melt is kind of a story I'm not good at writing.

WtFLE is plain sad.

So I guess I won't be uploading these.


	2. Aiwa Senshou

Love is War - Side Kaito, Aiwa Sensou. Same story seen from Kaito's point of view. I didn't expect this much reviews for this... I was actually surprised. Thanks to everyone who submitted review! (I reply to all the reviews submitted to me, you know)

Geese... now that Comicket is coming near, a lot of doujin circles are advertising their works... And Supercell is releasing Love is War remix CD(limited edition) with illustration book there! And there are many doujins and cosplayers I would like to see! Pity I can't be there... On the brighter note, I was invited to an animation company for a visit... Well, I should comfort myself with it. I wanted to go there so badly for a long time anyways.

Some things to tell you before I start:

1. 'White Night' is an English song by Kaito. Somehow, he pronounces English words with great accuracy in that song.

2. Though I said Teto was in charge of security, she occasionaly cleans other Vocaloid's room from time to time because they're too busy to clean it themselves.

* * *

"Yeah... and this guy asked me if I wanted eggplants for my birthday present. Ridiculous, isn't it? I mean, is that possible? We've just met in an online forum!" said Luka in her cool, husky voice. Kaito chuckled at her statement.

Kaito and Luka were talking in the corridor of Crypton Entertainment building. Kaito had just finished recording a new song named 'White Nights'. Really, that was one hard song to sing. If it wasn't for Luka's advice, he wouldn't have finished the job today.

"Sounds like something that only Gakupo would say. You, know, the eggplant maniac. Though he tries to look all cool and manly in front of his fans, he actually becomes idiotic in front of things he like. But then again, most of the guys are." said Kaito slyly, smiling. Sure thing. That face Gakupo made when he saw Rin for the first time was really priceless. He was twisting his body all over like a towel that was being squeezed. Of course, after their first encounter, Rin didn't even dare to approach Gakupo for a while.

"What?! That... that couldn't mean that he likes...!" said the woman, outraged. Kaito laughed. It was so obvious that this girl liked this guy. Kaito then noticed Miku coming towards them. It seemed that Miku seemed really down. Kaito's heart skipped a beat.

"Ah, Miku-chan." Luka called out, her face still pink. Miku seemed shocked to see Kaito and Luka like this. She turned away and began to run away. At this, Kaito's whole brain and body went numb. Seeing Kaito's expression, Luka was startled.

"Kaito-kun?" said Luka hesitantly as Kaito gazed into the blank space. It was an awkward moment. Luka was staring at Kaito, wondering what was wrong with him while Kaito's eyes lost focus. The silence was broken by an abrupt call from Luka's manager.

"Luka-chan! We have a recording starting at 6! Hurry up and get ready!" said the woman with short dark-green hair. Luka said quick goodbye to Kaito and ran after her manager hastily. Kaito stood there still for several minutes after Luka left. Thinking that it would look weird if he stood there still for no reason whatsoever, Kaito began to walk towards men's dorm in the building.

For past several weeks, Kaito has been avoiding Miku with every oppertunity he had. It wasn't that he hated Miku. He liked Miku very much. Ever since the first day he met her. Some first few weeks he spent together with her was so wonderful so that it almost felt like a dream. He couldn't believe how his life was like without her. But as Miku's popularity grew and grew, some people sent sharp looks at Kaito. People didn't want any men near Miku. Kaito didn't think this was a big problem until he himself became popular and his fans sent glares at Miku for being near him. And Kaito's manager asked him to avoid hanging around Miku closely if possible since many people seem to be angry about it.

Thinking about it, Kaito and Miku's duet album didn't sell really well compared to its quality. Maybe, Kaito's prescence near Miku was bringing her popularity down. Ever since then, Kaito stopped talking to Miku for personal purposes. No, Miku shouldn't experience the same thing as _he_ did. That would be the last thing Kaito would want to happen. Miku should be always smiling, just like the first time they met each other.

Kaito arrived at his room. It was brightly lit and quite luxurious furnitures were glimmering. His room was totally different from what it had been a year before. Len, who came to his room for computer from time to time, was checking new vids in Youtube. He looked up at Kaito as Kaito dumped himself on his bed. This bright light that was shone to him seemed too much to him. Just like how he couldn't stand his position. Every bit of him was shone upon by media and his fans, and he couldn't hide any as long as he was in this light. But then, he was protected by the light, so he couldn't run away from it. But it would be nice if he could give himself a little shade from that light.

"You look awful. Did the manager tell you off about Cantarella again or something?" said Len, closing the video he had just finished watching. Kaito looked at him questioningly.

"Cantarella? Why?" asked Kaito. His heart that had just calmed down began to beat fast again. That was one of the rare successful Kaito Miku duet video. Surely, Miku didn't sing well as she was a rookie at that time, but the PV (black and white version) was done really well. And that was the last time they were so _near_ each other. Actually, the director had to tell them to come off from each other in the shooting of the last scene.

"Well, Rin and I met Miku on the way here and she looked quite depressed in the same way as you did. You know, Cantarella by me and Rin was released into the market recently and people thought the song was really good, especially the duet bit." said Len, looking at Kaito. Kaito laughed emptily, yet at the same time, his heart began to pound hard enough to make his chest ache with pain. Through the open window in his room, a distant mechanical yell came, which expressed exactly how he was feeling like at the moment. Not wanting to show Len how he was feeling like at the moment, Kaito stood up and left his room.

"I wonder if he is depressed because Teto-san dumped his ice-cream cup collection..." wondered Len as Kaito closed the door. He shrugged and opened up a new window, entering Nico Nico Douga.

* * *

Miku was seventh idol hired by Crypton. Ever since she came to Crypton, Crypton has been growing in size and popularity. Before she came... well, the situation wasn't really good back then. Kaito was an enthusiastic newbie idol back when he was first hired, not knowing what was ahead of him. Well, Meiko was successful. So why couldn't he be? But soon enough, dark reality dawned on him. No matter how hard he tried, no one would look at him. The reason was all of the main supporters of Crypton Entertainment were men and they had no interest in Kaito. Without their support, Kaito was a nobody. And the thing that shocked Kaito the most was that Crypton Entertainment hired him even though they knew he was going to be a failure. What's worse, they told Kaito that even though they expected him to be not successful, he was doing worse than everyone's low expectation.

Meiko tried to cheer him up on a few occasions, but it didn't help him at all. And Meiko was busy on her own, so she rarely came to him too. As days went by, Kaito got to stay in his tiny room more often. And finally, after a year, the dim lightbulb that lit his room finally went out and Meiko came into the dorm late at night, drunk. They wouldn't change lightbulbs in his room anymore. It turned out that Meiko was funding Kaito's room before. But Meiko's support didn't last long as she was going through hard times on her own too. It seemed that the company had stopped investing money to her as they were working on a project for a new idol. This was when Meiko started to bully Kaito whenever he acted weak.

Whoever this new idol was, it seemed that she was receiving a lot of attention. When Kaito first saw the picture of her, he was awestruck. She was in the light where Kaito would never be in. With her around, Kaito wouldn't be needed in this company any more. Kaito was staring into the air emptily in his dark room, waiting for people to come into his room and tell him to pack up. That's when the door of his room opened and someone came in. Kaito expected it to be other staffs, but it was the new idol. Kaito's heart sank. She seemed quite surprised to see him at first and she wandered in, looking around with curious expression on her face.

Though he had seen her in photos and advertisements, she was so beautiful... no, the word 'beautiful' couldn't describe her for what she was. The warm aura that came out from her and the light from behind her, outside, seemed to lighten Kaito's gloomy room. Though Kaito felt inferior to her, he somehow felt relieved. With this idol, he could leave without no regrets. After all, he was thoroughly useless to the company. But then, this girl smiled warmly and stretched her hand out to him. Kaito was startled by her sudden action.

"Let's sing together." said Miku with slight blush on her face. Somehow, the light that shone to him from behind her seemed too bright for him. He just couldn't stand it any more. Her words meant too much to him. Tears began to fall down from his eyes. Wiping his tears with his sleeves, Kaito took her hand. Together, they went out into the light... away from the darkness he had been in for the past one year. Ever since then, Kaito was in the light... all because of Miku.

* * *

Kaito looked up and realized that he had come to the stairs leading up to the top of the building. Then he heard someone yell 'I really love you'. His heart sank. That voice was Miku. There was no mistake in it. Kaito climbed up the stairs to see if it really was Miku up there. And indeed there was. Miku's face became tomato red as Kaito walked up to her. She looked quite determined.

"Miku, was that you who just yelled a minute ago?" said Kaito, scratching his head, looking around. God knows what made Miku to do it, but she flipped her skirt on purpose to distract Kaito's attention. Kaito was quite shocked by Miku's sudden action. Kaito knew that Miku liked him too for a long time, but he couldn't let her confess, because he didn't want Miku to be in the same darkness as he used to be in. No. She would be in even deeper darkness, assaulted by media. Many loves idol in love, but they don't want her to _be_ with someone. Kaito wanted to protect her from the outside world. She didn't belong there. And she should never. But what should he do now? Kaito and Miku blushed at the same time as they looked at each other. Miku took deep breaths.

"Senpai, I have something to tell you. I liked you all along. From the first time we've met each other!" said Miku in a loud clear voice, her face flushing. Kaito blushed a little and looked sideways. All this Kaito's protection was hurting her, so much. And all Kaito could do was to just watch and deepen her wound. It was a crime. A crime that was making Kaito feel guilty and painful at the same time. Why did the things had to be this way? He couldn't stand and let Miku feel pain any longer. He would clarify his feelings to her. Past few days, he had tried to make himself look as if he had no interest in her. Now, he wouldn't. Media wouldn't stop him from doing that. He would reveal his true feelings.

It all happened so suddenly. Kaito walked over to Miku and embraced her and put his lips over hers gently. He wanted to take off instantly, but at the same time, he wanted to hold onto it as long as he could. He really loved her. More than anyone he had ever met. Without her, he couldn't have lived to see this day. He wouldn't have been what he is right now. He hugged her once again, unable to contain his feelings. He could feel her face growing hot. Then he pulled half-stunned Miku off and gave her a painful-looking sad smile. This might be the last time they might be together alone for a long, long time. Kaito said nothing to her, but turned his back to her. He waved his hand to her as he left, leaving Miku there alone to ponder what his smile meant.

Maybe... sometime in the future... there may be the day when Kaito will be able to confess his feelings to Miku openly. But until the day... this painful relationship... Miku's and Kaito's struggle in their positions... will continue.

Love is a war of people trying to confess their feelings to each other and accept it.

* * *

Well, I'm extremely sorry to tell you this, but that's the end of the story. I hope the story's conclusion didn't feel weird to you.

Maybe, there will be an epillogue... But right now, the one I have planned in my head is so ridiculous so that I'm too afraid to reveal it.

One surprising bit about this chapter is that part of this is a true story.

Which bit? Kaito's past. Meiko was quite successful when she first came out in 2004. So, Kaito was released in February 2006. Although Crypton knew that he wasn't going to sell well, Kaito turned out to be a total failure beyond everyone's expectation. The reason was that most of the people who used Vocaloids were men. It is estimated that only 500 were sold before Miku came out in July 2007. So, when Crypton planned to make Vocaloid2, they decided to target for male customers. When Miku came out, Kaito's sale rose drastically. (It is said that in 2008, 100 Kaito were sold per month). He took place as the third best-selling software in Crypton Inc from January 2008 to June 2008.

(Just an extra info. Miku is a legend between Vocaloids. Around 3000 of her was sold in the first week of her release)

I hope you guys won't get bored by the contents of next chapter... though the storyline is quite different, the general idea is the same.

Why? Because it is novelization of the song 'Love is War'.

The story of a woman and a man who were supposed to be, and expected to be elites... and a big misunderstanding that separated them.

**Koiwa Moumoku&Aiwa Moumoku: Love is Blindness.** Story of Luka and Gakupo.

Just a note: There's a big chance that I won't upload next chapter anytime soon... because I'm busy...

If anyone's interested, I might do some for Kagamine twins and other Vocaloids... But I don't have anything special planned for them...yet.

Supposing that everyone who's reading here is a Kaimiku fan, I reveal something: I am Kaimiku otaku. Yeah, I can proudly say it. I just love them. I have more than 50 of their duet songs in my MP3 (More than half of it being Kaimiku original songs) and I have around 100 videos about them bookmarked in my Nico Nico account and I have more than 500 fanarts saved. So if you're looking for some, you could just ask me.


End file.
